vg32000bigbrotherminecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother Minecraft
Big Brother Minecraft''' '''1, was the first season of the Minecraft reality YouTube series ''Big Brother Minecraft. ''It premiered on June 28, 2015 and carried out for almost an entire year with the finale taking place on May 26, 2016. History Production for the show began in Mid 2014 with the creation of the house taking place on the VideoGamer32000 fan server. Private games used to be hosted on there with Andrew's friends and fans of his YouTube channel. After hosting so many private games he thought of making it into a YouTube series on his channel. By January of 2015, Andrew and 8 of his other friends played in a Big Brother game and Andrew saved the chat log from that night and kept it and eventually created it into a scripted 16 episode series for his YouTube channel. In late January 2015, Andrew created the intro for the show which gave Andrew's viewers a sneak peek at what the show was going to be like. Andrew announced the launch date for the series to be in late June, 2015. Andrew began scripting the series in February, 2015 and would continuously non-stop scripting it up until April, 2016. Filming for the show began in Mid April, 2015 and continued up until May, 2016. The first episode of the show didn't get popular immediately, but instead after a year of being on YouTube it got very popular. A lot of controversy was taking over this season because of the fact that this season was in fact scripted, but it wasn't just scripted. After looking through chat logs and server private messages, Andrew was able to figure out what happened during each week of the private game they hosted back in the beginning of the year. House The Big Brother Minecraft season 1 house was originally designed on July 14, 2014 to represent the Big Brother 16 (U.S.) house. Andrew (VideoGamer32000) created the house in just under a week. The original design of the Big Brother 16 (U.S.) was used for the first 6 episodes of Big Brother Minecraft 1. During episode 7 of Big Brother Minecraft 1, the Announcer told the house guests to go to the backyard and the house guests were surprised when the house was redesigned to look like the Big Brother 17 (U.S.) house. The new design was kept throughout the rest of the season and was then changed in Big Brother Minecraft 2. The reason for the change of house design mid-season was because the old house design was just not up to the standards that Andrew wanted for the show. For YouTube, the second house design looked a lot better compared to the first version that was used in the beginning of the season. A notible change that was added to the second version of the Big Brother Minecraft 1 house was that the slanted roof in the living room was removed and a sky bridge was contructed above the front door. Twists * '''Double Eviction: '''On week 5 the house guests went from having 5 people remaining to having 3 people remain due to the Double Eviction making the house guests play a whole weeks worth of Big Brother in 1 night. Houseguests Future appearances Since Big Brother Minecraft 1 was scripted and completely voice acted, the real Dylan only voice acted as himself for the first six episodes of the season. The replacement voice actor for Dylan ended up being Ryan from Season 2. In Season 3, Geremi hosted the famous OTEV competition. In Big Brother Minecraft 4.5, Andrew returned as a former houseguest. Voting History Game History Category:Seasons